vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Rima Toya
Rima Touya (遠矢 莉磨, Tōya Rima) is one of the youngest Night Class students and works alongside Senri Shiki as a model. She is roommates with Ruka Souen. Character concept Name/Ethymology *Touya means a "far-reaching arrow". *Rima's given name is a combination of Ri, "Jasmine", and Ma, which signifies enhancement by wearing away, such as by polishing or scouring. Personality Rima possesses a strong and self-assured personality similar to Shiki. She tends to expand energy only when necessary, and is usually a lady of few words. Normally, she comes across as a quick thinker, indifferent and aloof, but is often seen to be worrying about Shiki (mostly) and Takuma Ichijo. Despite her uninterested air she has no qualms speaking her mind and unexpectedly has a short-tempered side to her as well. She usually has an indifferent or disinterested expression on her face. As a vampire, she gets sunburned easily and can be seen walking under an umbrella/parasol with Shiki during the day. Appearance Rima has a pale, creamy skin tone that resembles the tone of most of the Night Class. She has a strikingly beautiful appearance, much like the other noble vampires. She has a slender, perfectly proportioned body, and her hair is a light orange shade, and is perfectly straight. When left alone it will hang just below her shoulders in layered locks of gold. Rima often uses black ribbon to tie it up into pigtails high on each side of her head: the only part that is left alone is the bangs that fall just above her eyes and shorter hair on the side of her face. Her eyes are big and described as looking like a doll's. They can be described as cerulean colored. Background Rima is devoted to Shiki and the two can often be seen walking together or eating pocky. Rima and Shiki seem to share a love for pocky, a Japanese snack. The Toya family are pro-monarchy like the Aido, Kain and Souen families however it is suggested later in the Manga that she chose Shiki over her family, so whether or not she is still pro-monarchy isn't known. She states that she respects Shiki's Mom (when she was an actress)Offical Vampire Knight Fanbook . Plot summary In the beginning of the series, Rima plays a very insignificant role. She worries about Shiki over the holidays when he returns home and even more so when she is unable to contact him. After suspecting Shiki has changed after the holidays, she confronts Rido Kuran and tells him to leave Shiki's body since she can tell that he is not Shiki. She is wounded by Rido, but is saved by Takuma Ichijo. She tries to convince Shiki to snap out of his state and calls him an idiot for letting Rido control him, telling Shiki he should learn to love himself more. Badly wounded, she is sent back to the Moon Dormitory by Ichijo. Shiki, returned to his original self, saves her by carrying her out as the building collapses. He devotedly feeds her his blood after she asks for it to help regain strength. In the aftermath of the battle, Rima and Shiki are seen searching for Ichijo, who has disappeared. A year later, during the ball, Rima is annoyed with Kaname because he halted their search prematurely and did not reveal Ichijo's whereabouts. Rima expresses an unwillingness to attend the party, but is cajoled by Shiki to attend, where coincidently, they ran into Ichijo. After the ball they visit the Kuran mansion to deliver a message to Yuki from Ichijo. The two get annoyed with Aido for his unwillingness to bend the rules, but Yuki asks to make an exception for the two and invites them in. Rima notices Yuki's heels and comments to Yuki that she didn't think the prefect was the type to wear impractical shoes (pin heels). She and Shiki leave promptly because the place is a reminder of Rido. They are later seen doing a photoshoot at the school where Sara Shirabuki was posing as a student, and again they run into Ichijo there. They are shown again at a model shoot after Kaname has disappeared. They see a model who had been confronted by a vampire who said she looked unappetising. They then start discussing the nobels and Kaname's relationship and Rima shows sympathy for Yuki. Yuki then comes later at the end of the model shoot to ask something. It is revealed that Yuki wants to start the Night Class again and wanted Rima and Shiki to be her comrades. Rima helping Yuki with the Night Class may start to involve her in the story more. Relationships Senri Shiki Main Article: Shiki & Rima Rima seems to act like an older sister to Shiki, often seen feeding him pocky in the anime and sometimes in the manga. They are acquaintances in modelling and are rarely seen without each other, hinting at a close relationship. Rima is often seen worrying over Shiki, especially when he goes off to see his mother whilst she travels to the Aido mansion with the others. They both seem to understand each other deeply as Rima is the first person to immediately discover that Shiki is being possessed. She cries out for Shiki to love himself more when she is injured by a possessed Shiki's blood whip. Again, their relationship is hinted to be close when she asks for Shiki's blood upon waking up (this is usually a gesture made only between lovers or master and slave) and he agrees. Takuma Ichijo Rima is presumably good friends with Ichijo and vice versa as he is evidently worried when Rima is injured by a possessed Shiki. Likewise, Rima is also seen mentioning where 'Ichijo-san' was when she wakes up and both her and Shiki find that Ichijo has disappeared. Powers Rima possesses the ability to wield electricity/lightningdescribed as "electric shock" in the Official Fanbook. Like all noble vampires, she possesses an accelerated healing factor and can erase memories. See Also *Rima Toya Image Gallery *Shiki and Rima References Category:Night Class Category:Vampires Category:Characters Category:Aristocrats Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Night Class (new)